The story of a thief
by Kira and Lacus
Summary: English version of Histoire d'un voleur. The story of a thief and his gang attacking a group of adventurers passing by their town. They quickly discover that these adventurers aren’t that easy to beat. Based on a D&D session


Summary: The story of a thief and his gang attacking a group of adventurers passing by their town. They quickly discover that these adventurers aren't that easy to beat.

Author's note: This story is based on an encounter our group had. We were the adventurers in the town. This is also the translation of my French exam.

Please R&R I would lile to know your opinion on this story.

* * *

Story of a Thief

The night had fallen a few hours ago shrouding the group of four in darkness as they stood on a rooftop discussing their plan. It was a motley team made up of a barbarian who towered over the others at least 7 feet tall with his great axe of equal height, a cleric of Cyric, a wizard and a young thief name Lian who had faith, like any good thief would, in Mask. Planning their attack against a group of adventurers that had just arrived in town; it was decided that the barbarian, the cleric and the wizard would enter by the door of the room that their targets were in. At that same time, the thief would enter by the window. Breaking into two groups, Lian verified that he had his two grappling hooks and his short sword at the ready. Once he had placed himself on the roof of the inn, he waited patiently for his signal from the others.

Time passed and he began to wonder what had happened to his compatriots when suddenly, he heard a door shattering into pieces, which was the signal he had been waiting for. Gripping his short sword tightly, a final pull on his grappling hook to insure it had bit on something solid and putting the rope around his waist; he jumped from the roof into the night. As the rope snapped tight he swung back to the building feet first and broke the window of the room.

Swinging into the room he barely had enough time to notice the small size of the space with its one bed and the upside down chair on the floor. At the front door, Lian saw his barbarian allied fighting a warrior with long straight hair the color of undisturbed snow. From her back, he saw that she was wearing a breastplate and had a greatsword in her hand. Right behind the barbarian, the cleric of the Prince of lies and the wizard were casting divine and arcane spells on their enemies. Forgetting the confrontation at the door, Lian noticed another woman close to the bed. She had long golden hair, dressed in a simple white dress adorned with the symbol of Mystra. Lian's eyes narrowed since this was one of the principal enemies of the God of lies. Close to her there was a small gray cat with wings. The young rogue assumed it was her familiar. As his swing brought him back to the outside he had the time to see a strange being next to the window he had entered. His skin was a light cyan, crowned with hair the color of the sea on a sunny afternoon and garbed in indigo wizard clothing with the symbol of Akadi, Lady of the winds embroidered on it. Lian found him unremarkable except for the strange thing that the wizard didn't had a nose. Figuring that the blue wizard was closest to him while going back outside, Lian gave him a quick slash from his short sword that he was still holding in his right hand, happy that he was able to hit his target in the back.

Once back outside, Lian saw that the inn was made of wood and that their enemies were on the second floor, right over a candlelit kitchen. Reentering the room once more the thief's rope was finally cut by the stress and the glass shards left in the window frame, but this time he was met by the blue wizard, who was waiting for him. Landing an easy hit from behind with his staff, this made the thief suddenly feeling fatigue. Surprised Lian realized that since the staff didn't really hurt that much physically, he was feeling the after effect of some arcane enchantment that must have been cast in it.

Even though he was a little bit weaker, Lian was able to untie himself in the air and land on his feet evading a chair overturned on the floor, ready to fight. As he gained his wits and tried to gather his strength, Lian saw the scene was different from his first entry into the room. In a fraction of second, he noticed that the follower of the Lady of Mysteries was showing him her back as she concentrated her attacks on the cleric of Cyric. The fighter who was facing his barbaric accomplice had a foot stuck in a hole in the floor that was probably created by the 7 feet giant axe. Now able to see better Lian noticed that the fighter was an elven woman with black skin. _A drow no doubt about that, _he thought even though she had the symbol of the God of Justice, Tyr, on her armor. Lian turned himself so he could face his opponent, the blue wizard.

The wizard with the odd appearance, recognized the danger and started casting a spell, but before he could finish Lian cut him off by slashing him with his short sword. Moving away, the wizard was able to evade a second slash and started a new spell, but this time with a scroll causing a lightning bolt arced off the wizard's fingers. Lian was able to evade the bolt by jumping over it, but doing that made him collide with the chandelier suspended from the ceiling knocking out some on the candles including the two that were still burning and providing what little bit of light there was. While falling to the ground one candle flame extinguished itself, but the other one fell on the bed, where the sheets started burning right away.

In the confusion, because of the flame, that happened afterwards, Lian saw from the corner of his eye, his surviving allies running away due to the fact that their main fighting force, the barbarian was almost dead because of the drow. Deciding that it probably would be wise to do the same, getting out his second grappling hook, the thief ran past the wizard and toward the window. As he jumped, he threw the hook back up towards the roof where it found a good grip and shimmed down the rope to the ground. Luckily the rogue was able to flee so quickly that his enemies were unable to rect. Once on the ground, Lian started running toward the ruins that were close by, but as he got into the open, he received three magic missiles from the blue wizard, forcing him down to the earth and everything went black.

When he finally regained consciousness, Lian noticed that his hands were tied behind his back. He had been stripped of his equipment and was surrounded by a complete militia. The guards picked him up, putted him on his feet and forced him forward. They passed in front of a tall cathedral at least three stories tall graced with three big stain glass and devoted to Deneir, God of Glyphs and Literature. A painting of the god's avatar was close to the entrance and further away Lian saw other churches with paintings of their god's avatars or symbols. When he saw the high, solid walls of the inner keep, Lian felt his heart stop, since it was the night nobody was inside the guarded wall, but he knew that in the day this place was very busy considering that these battlements were created to protect the population from invasions.

Pushed onward, Lian was lead toward the castle where once inside, he saw other religious paintings. Some showed the King and his subjects that exemplified his stature since shown as being the double of their size, the King himself, with his Queen of with his whole family and the occasional ancestors of the royal family. The guard made him go down a claustrophobic, spiral staircase and locked him in a cell.

A few days had passed when the guards came back to get Lian to tie him back up and dragged the thief back to the surface where he could see the paintings again. Passing down a long and large hallway, feeling dread surround him, he began to realize that trying to kill someone never did him any good in life. He thought about how he should have listened to his parents and chose a more honest job, but all this was too late now.

The guards were going forward and not paying attention since they never saw the shadow that passed between them. All they felt was a sudden gust of wind and Lian had disappeared without a trace.

The End

* * *


End file.
